


Drunk and Feral

by CeCe



Series: Shit I got sent on Tumblr [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta form sex, Confessions, Drunkness, Established Relationship, M/M, Mates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, beastiality kinda, sexy sexual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeCe/pseuds/CeCe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thinks that the pack should have a party because they are all out of high school and it is the summer. Even the wolves can get drunk. Derek gets really drunk and decides that hide-n-seek would be fun. </p><p>Things are all fun and games until Derek's wolf hunts his mate. </p><p>A prompt given to me through Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk and Feral

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> On the sterek challenge I would love a one shot of stiles running in the woods with his red Hoodie and being tackled by a drunk Derek and leading to him confessing and leading to amazing primal sex. Actually a story with that in it would be great too!
> 
> I think I did a pretty good job!  
> Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. No beta. :/

Stiles was all about partying. Who didn’t like partying. It was the summer before he went off to Berkeley and he was about to start his life so he had plenty to celebrate. Even though he was under aged he could appreciate alchohol. No, he wasn't the type to get shit faced but lossening up a little was something that everyone could appreciate. Stiles,being the thoughtful person that he is, found a plant that could get werewolves drunk and decided that for tonight everyone could let loose. Derek was being less grumpy than usual and agreed to letting the pack have a little party at his (thankfully) renovated house. Everything was going great at the party. Everyone was getting along. There had been no supernatural shit trying to kill them in like months so they weren’t on edge anymore. And they were learning so much about each other like what kind of drunks they were. It was all fun and games until everyone found out that when Derek got drunk he had no filter or inhibitions. It started off fine at first Derek actually smiled and was laughing hard. The night went on and Derek got even drunker. He suggest a pack round of hide-n-go seek. Everyone got really excited and ran into the woods while Derek stayed on the porch counting to five hundred because it is harder to hide when you have an alpha werewolf hunting you. When Derek finished he let out a howl to let everyone know he was coming. There was chasing and play fighting until the only person left to find was Stiles. Stiles decided that in order to get back to the porch and win without Derek tagging him he would have to distract him with a fake trail. He took off different items of clothing until he was only in a pair of boxer briefs and his beloved red hoodie. He was just going to bother Scott in the morning and get him to track his stuff down for him. When he was making his way back he got a tingly feeling on the back of his neck and he slowly turned around to see a massive fully shifted Derek behind him looking like he was hunting his next meal. Stiles just turned around and ran as fast as he could and he didn’t know where he was until he saw the edge of a huge lake in the preserve. He ran along it and made it to the sandy part of the land around the lake before he had something on him that made him fall. Derek shielded the fall with his wolf body and quickly pinned him down. Stiles was being sniffed like his scent was a rare treasure.

 

“Derek, stop you’re drunk.”

 

Derek was ignoring him or didn’t hear him because he just started licking the skin on his neck and belly. Stiles was getting aroused but didn’t think that having sex with a drunk wolf was a great idea.

 

“Mmm Derek turn back. Derek I won’t have sex with a drunk wolf thats messed up even for me and I’m a kinky bastard.”

 

Derek started nosing and licking his hardening dick through his boxer briefs. Stiles was wiggling and his cock was completely hard and leaking pre-cum.

 

“Dereeeek pleaseee!”

 

Stiles was whining because he was incredibly hard and really needed to be fucked but was standing by his decision on having sex with a drunk human. Derek turned to beta form. He fangs, claws, and extra hair was all out. He didn’t even say anything to Stiles he just rips off his underwear and licks Stiles penis like it is the most delicious thing he has ever tasted. Stiles is moaning incredibly loud and his back is arching up off of the ground. Derek places a large clawed hand on his stomach keeping him down. Stiles was about to attempt to tell him to watch his wolfy parts but Derek is sucking on Stiles’ testicle and rubbing a finger around his hole. Stiles makes a long high pitched noise that doesn’t stop until Derek has his tongue inside of him. Stiles’ hands fly to Derek’s hair nails digging into his scalp and fingers wrapping around his roots. When Derek’s tongue gets inside of him he can’t breath he just sucks in a breath and hold it until Derek takes it out to lick broad stripes up in between his crack. Derek sticks his tongue back in him and starts fucking his ass with his tongue. Stiles is crying out with each thrust off his tongue. Stiles is roughly pushing his face into his ass fucking his tongue. When he starts to get loose Derek inserts two fingers and scissors him open while coming up with his body with his fangs lightly scraping against his soft flesh. When he gets to Stiles face he stares at him with his eyes flicking between hazel and red like his is trying to control himself but he can’t.

 

“D-Derek, what's wrong?”

 

It comes out breathy because Derek has three fingers in him and is teaching his prostate every couple of thrust.

 

“My wolf wants to claim you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you played with it. Making him chase you through the woods. Making it track it’s mate. My mate.”

 

“Your mate?”

 

“You’re my mate and I’m yours.”

 

Stiles grabs Derek’s face and pulls him into a filthy kiss open mouth with tongues exploring each others mouth and loud moaning coming from both. Derek shifts himself and Stiles so that Stiles is on his back with his knees around Derek’s forearms. Derek gives a long hard thrust into Stiles. Stiles screams out in pleasure. Derek marks Stiles from behind his ear to the middle of his chest and clearly leaving handprints from where he is holding Stiles still in his beta form. Stiles is leaving bloody lines down Derek’s back from where his nails are digging in holding on. Stiles is all markup with bruises and full of pleasure screaming out each time Derek plows into his prostate. Derek takes in the sight of Stiles under him and thrust in one last time before cumming inside Stiles and howling out. At the same time Stiles is cumming all over himself. Derek pulls out of Stiles and licks Stiles’ stomach and penis clean of his cum before settling back between Stiles’ legs and licking up the dripping cum and sticking his tongue inside to taste then mixed together inside of Stiles.

 

“Mmmm we taste amazing.”

 

Stiles can’t hear him though because he is making little blissed out noises and coming down from his post orgasm high. Derek lays down beside Stiles and pulls him on top of him with his arms wrapped protectively around him. Stiles quietly whispers into Derek’s chest,

 

“Derek, I love you and am happy to be your mate.”

 

Derek holds on and kisses the top of his head saying,

 

“I love you too and I couldn’t imagine another person that I’d want to spend my life with.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Lemme know!  
> Leave me something to write on Tumblr!  
> cexilicious.tumblr.com  
> Or just come talk to me! 
> 
> I have a lot of things that are in the works so expect more from me!


End file.
